Akuma
by Sanzo-sama
Summary: Que se passerait il si Naruto ne serait pas nommé Hokage lorsque le moment sera venu? Yaoi Dark Mais venez voir quand même... Epilogue... Fic complète.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Akuma

**Genre**: Sombre... Drame...Romance (je crois pas)... Humour (oui, noir)...

**Pairing**: Yaoi Sasunaru (en quelque sorte...)

**Rating**: Pfffff, je sais pas K+ ... On verra après au cours de l'histoire et selon la demande... (je parle du citron...)... Ben, je sais pas si j'en mets...

**Spoil**: J'en sais rien à voir, vous en êtes où? Chapitres récents sortis au Japon

**Disclamer**: Ils sont à MOI... C'est bon, ils sont pas à moi. Bon je vous fais pas la traditionnel chanson... Trop long...

**Résumé**: ME TAPEZ PAS...C'est venu tout seul... Pas fait exprés... En gros Naruto ne sera pas Hokage, et il déprime...Je crois qu'il va faire une grosse bêtise...

**Sanzo**: Je crois que j'ai été bien inspirée pour cette histoire.

**Sasu**: C'est un SasuNaru cette fois aussi?

**Sanzo**: Pervers...

**Misty**: En quelque sorte, je pense...

**Naru**: Je suis pas avec Sasuke?

**Sanzo**:(sourire pervers) Mais oui...Tu seras avec Sasu...

**Orochi**: Sanzo, c'est quoi ce sourire? Tu me ferais presque peur...

**Sanzo**: Je crois que je vais me régaler.

**Misty (soeur de Sanzo)**: Tu vas le faire?

**Sanzo**: Ben oui...

**Arkel (bêta de Sanzo): **Y'aura Kisame?

**Sanzo:** Euh... Vi mais euh... Oui oui!

* * *

**Le pourquoi du comment... On est souvent l'instrument de sa propre perte.**

Naruto se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers le bureau de Tsunade, il était maintenant un beau jeune homme de dix-neuf ans, il venait de passer anbu.

En grandissant, il ne s'était toujours pas assagi, toujours aussi impulsif, il se donnait à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait, surtout si cela concernait le village.

Il devait rejoindre Shino et Kiba pour une mission de plusieurs jours.

Son entraînement avec Jiraya avait porté ses fruits, puis il s'était perfectionné près de Yamato et avait trouvé un sensei qui l'avait perfectionné dans les jutsus.

Kakashi disait qu'il était devenu l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha.

Quand il arriva près du bureau, les paroles qu'il entendit lui firent suspendre son geste. L'Hokage était en conversation avec plusieurs membres du village, la conversation était centrée sur lui et sur Sasuke.

Tsunade essayait de convaincre les personnes de nommer Sasuke Uchiwa au poste de sixième Hokage.

Comment, celle qu'il considérait comme une mère, celle qui lui avait offert ce collier, pouvait le trahir de cette manière ?

Il avait tout fait pour que les gens de Konoha le respectent et le reconnaissent à sa juste valeur.

Il s'était battu pour ramener Sasuke au village, il avait failli mourir par deux fois des mains de celui-ci.

Il continua d'écouter la conversation, tout le monde approuva le choix de Tsunade. Ainsi, le conseil de Konoha élut le futur Hokage.

Naruto fit demi-tour, il passa à coté de Kiba sans même le regarder. Ce dernier l'appela mais le renard ne l'entendait pas, il ne voulait plus rien savoir.

Son rêve venait de se briser et lui avec. La rage le consumait, un sentiment d'amertume fit son apparition.

Il repensa à toutes ces années passées à s'entraîner comme un malade, tout ça pour pouvoir un jour être accepté.

Naruto courait dans les rues du village, il ne savait pas où ses pas le portaient, et cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir, s'éloigner, ne plus entendre les paroles de ceux qui venaient de le trahir.

Il arriva dans la clairière où il s'entraînait souvent avec Sasuke. Il repensa à toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû affronter.

Kiba rentra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il avait l'air ennuyé. Quand Tsunade lui demanda pourquoi il faisait une telle tête, il expliqua qu'il venait de croiser Naruto et que celui-ci ne l'avait même pas regardé.

Tsunade eut un mauvais pressentiment. Shino entra à son tour dans le bureau, il tenait dans ses mains un pendentif. Il le tendit à Tsunade, c'était le pendentif qu'elle avait donné à Naruto.

Le conseil comprit que le jeune renard avait entendu toute la conversation. Tsunade donna l'ordre de retrouver le kitsune. Tous les anbu et shinobi se mirent à la recherche de ce dernier.

Sasuke se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire Naruto pour que tout le monde le recherche.

Ou alors l'Akatsuki se trouvait dans les parages et en avait après le blond. Il devait le retrouver avant eux, il n'était pas question que Naruto soit capturé par ces monstres assoiffés de pouvoir.

Les amis de Naruto étaient tous à sa recherche, ils avaient fait le tour du village, mais rien.

Quand Sasuke vit Kakashi, ce dernier avait l'air vraiment inquiet, Sasuke lui demanda pourquoi. Le ninja copieur lui répondit que dans l'état actuel, il se pourrait que Naruto les attaque.

Sasuke n'en crut pas un mot, jamais Naruto ne ferait de mal aux habitants de Konoha.

Le renard aimait trop son village pour faire quoi que ce soit de si démentiel. Tout ce que lui répondit Kakashi, c'est qu'il comprendrait dans quelques temps.

Sasuke avait de plus en plus peur, les paroles de l'épouvantail semblaient vraiment sincères. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que tout le monde se mette à avoir peur de Naruto ?

Et puis, il sut où il devait aller chercher, oui, c'était le seul endroit où il le trouverait.

L'Uchiwa prit la direction de leur lieu d'entraînement, suivi de plusieurs de ses amis.

Naruto était assis, il contemplait le ciel, écoeuré. Il avait mal, il se sentait trahi. Un mouvement près de lui le fit se lever, il se tenait sur ses gardes.

Il le vit, cet homme, qui avait trahi son village, se tenir devant lui. L'homme se demanda pourquoi le renard ne l'attaquait pas. Il fixa le blond pendant un moment, ce dernier ne faisant aucun geste, se bornant à l'observer.

Puis il vit dans les yeux du renard une lueur qu'il connaissait très bien, quelque chose venait de se briser dans l'âme de ce garçon. Voilà qui était intéressant, s'il savait bien s'y prendre, il aurait près de lui le plus puissant des ninjas.

Les deux hommes entendirent plusieurs personnes arriver. Naruto se retourna et vit tous ses amis.

Ceux-ci, en voyant la personne qui se tenait près du renard, se mirent en position de combat. Plusieurs de leurs anciens sensei venaient de rejoindre le groupe.

Sasuke appela Naruto pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre.

Ce dernier les regarda, puis il se tourna vers la personne qui se trouvait près de lui. Naruto mit un genou à terre devant l'homme en face de lui, releva son regard sur son vis-à-vis.

**Naruto**: Apprends-moi la haine, entraîne-moi pour qu'un jour je puisse détruire de mes mains ce village.

L'homme se pencha vers le jeune blond, un sourire plus que satisfait sur les lèvres. Il retira le bandeau de Naruto et le lui donna. Le blond sortit un kunai et barra le symbole de son village.

**Orochimaru**: Bien, je vais faire de toi le ninja le plus cruel de cette génération.

Et il planta ses crocs dans le cou de Naruto. Celui-ci ne bougea pas et accepta la marque d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke regardait avec horreur ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Naruto venait de pactiser avec le pire de ses ennemis.

Pourquoi venait-il de trahir tout le monde ?

Les amis de Naruto n'en revenaient pas, le kitsune venait de les trahir et voulait détruire Konoha.

Naruto se releva, son bandeau toujours à la main. Il regarda ses anciens camarades et jeta le bandeau aux pieds de Kakashi.

**Naruto**: Maintenant, vous êtes débarrassés de Kyubi. Donnez ce bandeau à Tsunade, c'est mon cadeau d'adieu. Je vous préviens, je tuerai quiconque osera se mettre sur ma route. Dites-vous simplement que le Uzumaki de Konoha est mort aujourd'hui.

Avant que tout le monde ne puisse réagir, Orochimaru disparut en emportant Naruto avec lui. La seule chose qu'ils entendirent était le rire d'Orochimaru qui s'élevait dans les airs.

Sasuke s'effondra. Naruto venait de partir avec l'homme auquel il l'avait arraché trois ans plut tôt.

Pourquoi, pourquoi le blond venait de les trahir ?

Il entendit plusieurs sanglots s'élever. Il ne se retourna même pas, il savait qui versait ses larmes. Désormais, Naruto devenait leur ennemi, et cela lui faisait mal.

Non, il se promit qu'il le sortirait de là.

C'est le coeur lourd que tout le monde rentra au village. Maintenant il fallait annoncer la nouvelle à Tsunade.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de l'Hokage, Kakashi expliqua à la Godaime ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les amis de Naruto s'étaient tous regroupés et essayaient de comprendre, c'est avec l'arrivée de Yamato qu'ils eurent les explications.

Sasuke était stupéfié, lui qui avait trahi le village avait été choisi pour en devenir le chef. Il partit en courant vers le bureau de Tsunade. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela à Naruto ?

Jamais il n'accepterait, c'était le rêve de leur ami.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, tout le conseil était présent. Sasuke pouvait les voir trembler. Oui, ce cher conseil venait d'offrir à Orochimaru le moyen de tout détruire.

Il s'approcha de Tsunade, et avec toute la fierté des Uchiwa, il se retourna pour toiser de son regard glacial tous ces vieux qui soit-disant voulaient le bien de leur village.

**Sasuke**: Alors pour vous, il valait mieux mettre un traître à la tête du village plutôt qu'un démon. J'espère que vous êtes fiers du résultat. Une chose est sûre, jamais je ne serai l'Hokage de ce village. Trouvez-vous une autre personne. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Naruto et le ramener.

Mais voilà, cela faisait plusieurs mois que les amis de Naruto le cherchaient, et pourtant rien, aucune trace.

Sasuke revenait de mission quand Sakura lui tendit un livre.

Il ouvrit à la page qui était marquée, et il put lire avec effroi que Uzumaki Naruto, ninja déserteur de rang S, était recherché mort ou vif.

Ce que ne savait pas encore l'Uchiwa, c'est qu'il lui faudrait attendre cinq ans avant de croiser à nouveau la route de Naruto, ninja du village d'Oto...

**Et c'est comme cela que tout va commencer ou finir.**

* * *

**Orochi**: J'adore cette histoire.

**Sasu**: (en mode super en colère et près à étrangler Sanzo) C'est quoi cette histoire?!

**Naru**: (en larmes dans les bras de Sasu) Je serai pas Hokageeeeee!

**Misty**: Non pas cette fois...

**Sasu**: je ramenerais Naru à Konoha!

**Sanzo**: (rire démoniaque)... Je ne crois pas...

**Orochi**: Dis Sanzo, Naru-kun, il ne va pas me tuer pendant mon sommeil?

**Sanzo**: (regard rempli d'innocence) Tu ne me fais pas confiance?

**Orochi**: Je suis obligée de répondre à ta question?

**Misty**: Non. De toute façon vous êtes pareil toi et elle.

**Orochi:** Ca risque de devenir dangereux pour un personnage...

**Sanzo:** ( Super rire démoniaque)

**Arkel: **Je me permets d'intervenir... C'est quoi ce système démocratique à Konoha?! Viva la revolucion!

**Sasu:** Cette fille est dingue. L'overdose de correction de fics sans doute.

**Naru:** Pour une fois elle me défend. Bon je rentre en campagne présidentielle. Votez Naruto et je fais les ramen gratuits!

**Sasu:** On se calme ici!

**Arkel:** N'empêche j'imagine le gouvernement que ça ferait... Jiraya ministre de la Culture! "Icha icha paradize" au programme au lycée!

**Sanzo**: On ne révolutionne pas c'est ma fic... Par contre je prend les votes avec les reviews...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Kyubi**: Dis Sanzo c'est la saint Valentin qui t'as inspiré?!

**Sanzo**: Pourquoi cette question?

**Sasu**: Non mais tu as vu ton premier chapitre!

**Itachi**: Tu n'as pas lu le deuxième, petit frère, tu va l'adorer..

**Naru:** Je serai pas Hokageeeeeee!

**Itachi**: (se tourne vers Orochi) Tu sais qu'en plus elle l'a écrit pendant qu'elle écoutait l'ost de mon voisin Totoro..

**Sasu**: Sanzo, il y a deux monsieurs en blouse blanche qui t'attendent...

**Orochi**: Pour l'instant moi je ne me plains pas..

**Misty**: N'empêche qu'il est gore ce chapitre...

**Sanzo**: Mais non, mais non, il est rempli de sensibilité...

**Itachi**: (se tourne vers Sanzo, regard chibi) A quelle niveau tu situes ta sensibilité toi?!

* * *

**La naissance d'Akuma: L'existence est souffrance, la cause de cette souffrance est le désir...**

Sasuke, accompagné de Sai et Kiba, revenait de mission. Ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter près d'un lac pour poser leur campement et se reposer. Ils s'approchèrent du lac pour remplir leurs gourdes et pouvoir ce rafraîchir.

Un mouvement les firent se stopper, un homme venait de sortir de l'eau. Il devait mesurer dans les un mètre quatre vingt dix, son corps était fin et parfaitement musclé.

Les cheveux lui tombaient au bas des reins et était d'une couleur inhabituel, ils étaient rouges et étaient parsemé de mèches blondes.

Cet homme possédait une beautée envoûtante, dans chacun de ses mouvements se dégageait une grâce féline. Une aura sensuel émanait de lui.

Les trois ninjas étaient subjugués par tant de beauté. Un jeune garçon s'approcha de lui, il lui dit quelque chose puis se courba devant lui.

Au moment où le jeune garçon faisait demi tour, l'homme l'attrapa et le ramena vers lui.

C'est avec stupéfaction que les trois shinobi virent l'homme arracher les vêtements du jeune ninja puis une fois nu, ils le virent le prendre sans autre forme.

Ils entendaient les pleures et les cris du jeune ninja, Sasuke était écoeuré, mais ne pouvait intervenir, ils n'étaient pas sur un territoire sûr.

Une fois que l'homme eut terminé, il lâcha le garçon, celui-ci s'effondra à terre. Sans un regard pour le jeune ninja, il se rhabilla.

Un groupe de quatre ninjas apparu, l'un des quatres s'approcha de l'homme au cheveux rouges puis posa son regard sur le garçon à terre.

Les trois ninjas de Konoha le reconnurent.

**Kabuto**: Naruto, tu devrais éviter de soulager tes pulsions avec tous les jeunes shinobi qui te plaisent.

Les trois shinobi de Konoha étaient atterrés, l'homme qui avait fait preuve d'autant de cruauté et de violence n'était autre que Naruto.

**Naruto**: Tu voudrais que je me serve de toi?

Kabuto fut parcouru de frissons, le kitsune était devenu un être effrayant. Depuis que le serpent avait ramené le jeune blond au village d'Oto, il n'avait pas arrêté de l'entraîner. Naruto avait suivi les conseils d'Orochimaru et faisait preuve de respect envers ce dernier.

Au début Kabuto surveillait le blond, puis il s'était aperçu que celui-ci ne tentait rien contre son maitre. Au contraire le kitsune semblait s'attacher de plus en plus au serpent.

Plus le temps passait et plus Naruto changeait, lui qui la première fois avait rencontré un garçon souriant pour un rien et toujours à se vanter n'en revenait pas de cette transformation.

Kabuto eut un jour la surprise de voir son maitre faire preuve de tendresse envers une personne, cette personne n'était autre que Naruto. Le sennin se montrait très patient envers le jeune homme, même le jour où ce dernier avait eu des doutes sur ce qu'il avait fait. Le serpent l'avait alors enveloppé de ses bras et avait passé des heures à le consoler, lui expliquant que, pour son plus grand malheur, jamais les habitants de Konoha ne voudrait de lui comme Hokage. Ces villageois étaient ingras, tout ce qu'ils voyaient en lui n'était que son démon. A cette période-là, Naruto déprimait.

Jusqu'au jour où une personne s'était présenté au village d'Oto et avait demandait l'autorisation de rester près du kitsune. Le serpent fut étonné de voir cette personne et surtout de sa demande, mais comme cela avait l'air de faire plaisir à son renard il accepta. Pour remercier son sensei, Naruto avait redoublé d'effort pour lui faire plaisir à son tour.

En quelques mois grâce à Orochimaru le renard avait atteint un niveau incroyable.

Et en quelques années, il avait fait de Naruto un être dénué de tout sentiment et de toute compation. Avec le temps Naruto était devenu plus réfléchi et surtout plus calculateur

Un jour le renard avait demandé à Kabuto de lui apprendre la médecine, Orochimaru lui avait demandé pourquoi cet intêret soudain pour cette science. Il eut la réponse quelques mois après, le kitsune était revenu de mission avec deux prisonniers, il avait demandé la permission à son sensei de les garder. Ce qu'il lui avait autorisé, mais avait aussi piquer sa curiosité. En voulant vérifier ce que faisait Naruto avec les prisonniers, il vit que ce dernier se servait de la médecine comme moyen de torture. Ce qui avait profondément émut le serpent. Ce jour là, Orochimaru avait dit à Kabuto que si cela lui était possible, il verserait des larmes face à cet émouvent tableau.

Orochimaru avait passé deux ans à apprendre à Naruto à contrôler Kyubi. Au départ le démon ne s'était pas laissé faire, mais quand il avait découvert que son réceptacle avait maintenant un goût prononcé pour les massacres, il décida de ne faire qu'un avec ce dernier. Cela avait eu pour effet de transphormer le physique de Naruto à mesure que sa haine et sa cruauté augmentaient.

Le sennin baptisa le renard " Akuma ".

Il regarda les autres ninjas aider son jeune élève à se relever et se rhabiller. Il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur d'être un ninja d'Oto, sinon il serait déjà mort.

Il rapporta son regard sur Naruto, ses yeux avaient quelque chose de captivant, ils étaient de couleur rouge fendu par un iris noir et parsemé de pailettes or. Preuve qu'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec Kyubi. Le kitsune faisait la fierté de son maitre, sa beauté n'avait d'égale que sa cruauté.

Une chose avait toujours intrigué Kabuto, malgré le fait qu'Orochimaru devait changer de corps, il avait toujours refusé de se servir de celui de Naruto. Quand il avait posé la question au serpent, celui-ci avait répondu que bientôt le renard lui ramènerait le corps qu'il désirait.

Orochimaru ne devrait pas tarder à changer de corps de nouveau, Naruto lui avait dit qu'il lui ramènerait le corps que tous les deux désiraient. Le serpent avait souri, quand à Kabuto lui n'en revenait pas. Naruto, qui s'était battu pour sauver le porteur du sharingan des griffes de ce dernier, allait maintenant le lui offrir.

**Naruto**: Que voulais-tu?

Le ton était froid et cassant, il faut dire que Kabuto venait de le déranger au moment où il allait s'amuser.

Il avait senti l'arrivée d'au moins trois ninjas assez puissant, mais la présence d'un chakra qu'il connaissait bien l'avait attiré. Bien que ces shinobi aient camouflé leur présence, l'instinct animal de Naruto s'était éveillé à leur approche.

Et de cela il s'en délectait d'avance, l'objet de ses désirs se tenait très près de lui et quand il désirait une chose, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir.

Avant que toutes les personnes présentes aient pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, Naruto se retrouva près des trois ninjas de Konoha.

Sai se retourna pour attaquer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il fut transpercé par la main de Naruto. Le renard regardait ce dernier qui ne compris que trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Quand Naruto retira sa main du torse de celui-ci, Sasuke et Kiba virent avec horreur que la mains du kitsune tenait le coeur de leur coéquipier.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Akuma, il remonta son bras jusqu'à ses lèvres et passa sa langue sur le sang qui coulait le long de celui-ci.

Puis il reporta son regard sur les deux shinobi, comment pourrait-il s'amuser avec ces deux là?

**Accepter l'idée de votre défaite...Humain**

* * *

**Orochi**: Naru-kun a un corps de rêve.

**Sanzo**: Je trouve aussi..

**Itachi**: Moi je le préfére comme ça. (regarde Orochi qui a la larme à l'oeil) Orochi, je ne te savais pas si sensible..

**Orochi**: J'adore ce que tu as écrit Sanso, je trouve cela très poètique.

**Sasu**: Vous êtes malades, Naru-chan vient d'arracher le coeur de Sai et vous trouvez ça poètique et émouvant.

**Sanzo: **(Montre Naru du doigt) regarde il aime le physique que je lui ai fait...

**Sasu**: (Prépare un chidori) Rend-moi mon Naru-chan, je veux mon BAKA à moi...

**Sanzo**: (ressort son rire démoniaque) Tu peux rêver... Et puis c'est de ta faute, à chaque fois que je pense à ce que tu as fait à Naru je déprime...

**Misty**: Euh, faut dire que tu le cherches, on a pas idée de se passer en boucle le combat de Sasu et Naru...

**Arkel**:...Et en ministre de la Santé Tsunade!

**Sasu**: Elle continue?

**Sanzo:** Arkel s'est montrée indifférente à la transformation (en bogoss) de Naruto... snif

**Naru:** J'étais déjà très beau avant!

**Arkel: **En tout cas, moi je m'occupe de cette pauvre Hinata... Elle a fait une crise cardiaque en lisant ce passage! (fait de l'air à Hinata avec un mouchoir)

**Hinata (dans l'évape):** Naruto... Beau... Bave... Enlève-moi!

**Sasu et Naru:** Hein?

**Sanzo: **Chère Arkel, imagine donc la même chose mais avec... Gaara ! Il a bien grandi en plus, tu sais!

**Arkel et Misty (s'évanouissent): **Baveeeeeeee... Panda-chan!

**Kyubi**: C'était sadique ça...

**Gaara (au village de Suna): **Atchouuuuuuum... _Hum quel étrange frisson m'envahit?_ _ça doit être l'overdose de remplissage de ces dossiers à la c#! _

**Secrétaire de Gaara (avec une nouvelle pile à tamponner):** Kazekage-samaaaa, y'a encore ceci à remplir !

**Gaara: **C'est qui qui a parlé d'un nouveau système démocratique déjà?

**Itachi**: Reviews pour notre Sanzo...


	3. Chapitre 3

**Sanzo-sama**: Kami-sama ! Honte sur moi. Quel mauvais auteur je fais**...( se tourne vers les lecteurs, fait courbette )** Z'ai oublié les remerciements pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci, j'espère que le reste de l'histoire continuera à vous plaire...

**Sasu: (Lueur meurtrière dans le regard)** Sanzoooooo... Qu'est ce que tu prépares...

**Orochi**: Moi elle me plaît de plus en plus... Mais on me voit pas beaucoup dans ton histoire.

**Sanzo**: Ca va venir, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Sasu**: Je vais le tuer et ramener Naru-chan?

**Sanzo**:...

**Naru**: Ces silences sont de plus en plus inquiétants.

**Itachi**: Tu m'étonnes Sanzo, ton histoire est surprenante, toi qui est fan du sasunaru.

**Sanzo: (se jette dans les bras d'Itachi)** PARDON ! Je voulais pas te faire ça !

**Itachi: (Très inquiet) **Tu m'as fais quoi?..

**Sanzo: (en larmes)** PARDON

**Orochi**: C'est moi qui ai formé le petit renard ? Oh que je suis fier de moi.

**Sanzo:(se tourne vers Orochi)** Tu oublies que c'est de mon esprit que sort l'histoire...

**Orochi**: Tu gâches mon moment de joie.

**Arkel :** Pourquoi Sanzo a le droit de se jeter dans les bras d'Itachi?

**Sanzo: **Jalouse?

**Arkel: **Pas vraiment. Mais bon Kisame lui par contre...

**Kisame (face à face avec Sanzo):** T'es qui toi?

**Sanzo (pichenette dans l'oeil de Kisame) :** On se calme!

**Arkel (soigne l'oeil de Kisa avec un mouchoir) : **T'es pas gentille!

**Naru: **Hé bé blesser un membre de l'Akatsuki avec une simple pichenette c'est pas mal.

**Arkel:** C'est un délire... Sinon il suffirait de faire des chatouilles à Itachi pour qu'il pose plus de problèmes...

**Sanzo (oeil lubrique) :** J'ai jamais essayé ! (se retrouve de nouveau en face de Kisame) T'as un problème?

**Kisame:** Je te défie!

**Sanzo (sort son baffeur): **D'accord! Pour les faveurs d'Itachi!

Deux heures après...

**Naru: **Oh ils utilisent même des missiles!

**Sasu:** Vous allez pas nous faire une guerre nucléaire quand même! Pff c'est encore de la faute d'Itachi!

* * *

**« La victoire engendre la haine, le vaincu vit dans la souffrance. Le paisible vit heureux, abandonnant victoire et défaite. » (paroles de Bouddha)**

Naruto était face à ses deux anciens amis. Kiba avait encore du mal à assimiler ce que venait de faire le renard. Sans la moindre pitié, il avait arraché le coeur de Sai. Et en plus de cela il avait l'air de s'en réjouir.

Akamaru se plaça devant son maitre pour le protéger, ce qui fit sourire Naruto. Il planta son regard dans celui du chien qui se baissa en signe de soumission. Et sans que son maitre ait le temps de réagir, il vit tomber la tête d'Akamaru. .

Le kitsune venait de lui trancher la tête d'un coup de sabre, une des armes de prédilection de Naruto. L'Inuzuka était horrifié, cet être devant lui n'était pas Naruto.

Sasuke se plaça devant le renard. Cette personne n'avait rien à voir avec son ami, ce n'était pas l'homme qu'il aimait. Orochimaru avait dû le manipuler pour en faire un tueur sanguinaire. Oui, c'était cela, Naruto avait commis une erreur en suivant le serpent, mais il ne serait jamais devenu un être aussi cruel de lui-même. Il allait le ramener à Konoha et il redeviendrait comme avant.

Naruto se mit en position de combat, il planta son regard rouge feu dans celui de Sasuke et lui dit que s'il ne voulait pas mourir il ferait mieux d'activer son sharingan.

Le renard se lança à l'attaque. Sasuke était écrasé par la puissance de Naruto. Il remarqua que ce dernier jouait avec lui, peut-être voulait-il l'épargner ?

Kabuto observait le combat, puis il ricana et s'approcha de Kiba qui n'avait pas bougé. L'Inuzuka observait Naruto et Sasuke se battre, le chakra du renard le terrifiait, oui il avait peur. Son instinct le mettait en garde et pour la première fois il voulait fuir, la peur le terrassait.

**Kabuto**: Je pense qu'il te laissera en vie. Pas pour te faire plaisir ou par amitié, loin de là. Juste pour que tu rapportes à Tsunade ce que tu as vu . Observe-le bien, il n'est plus celui que vous avez connu. Le respect de Naruto envers Orochimaru est si puissant, qu'il veut lui rendre ce qu'il lui a dérobé il y a quelques années.

Kiba regardait avec effroi le combat qui se déroulait devant lui. Il comprit que tout ce que désirait Naruto était l'Uchiwa. Bien que Sasuke ait atteint un niveau surprenant, le fait de ne pas vouloir faire de mal à son adversaire l'handicapait. Mais lui, rien ne l'en empêcherait, il n'avait qu'à regarder Akamaru. Il se leva et c'est avec la rage au ventre qu'il se lança dans le combat. Naruto était maintenant face à deux adversaires, ce qui l'amusa un peu plus.

Kiba se tourna vers Sasuke en lui disant que s'il ne se défendait pas plus, il tomberait de nouveau entre les mains d'Orochimaru.

Le regard de l'Uchiwa se porta sur Naruto, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Le kitsune émit un étrange rire et regarda avec plus de convoitise Sasuke. Savoir que bientôt l'âme de la personne qui lui était chère se retrouverait dans ce corps qu'il désirait le faisait frissonner.

Le renard se tourna alors vers Kiba et sans que celui-ci n'eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, il fut propulsé contre un rocher, la violence de l'impacte lui coupant le souffle. Il releva la tête, Naruto était face à lui, ses yeux étaient effrayants, le désir de tuer pouvait se lire dans son regard. Il lui planta son sabre dans le ventre avec une infinie lenteur se délectant des cris de sa victime.

Sasuke s'élança pour aider son coéquipier, mais n'eut même pas la possibilité de faire le moindre geste, la seule force du chakra de Naruto suffit à le repousser.

Le kitsune regarda Kiba avec froideur, comme si le ninja qui se trouvait devant lui était un étranger. Il lui dit que s'il ne voulait pas mourir il ferait mieux de se tenir tranquille car il ne l'intéressait pas, seul le corps de l'Uchiwa avait de l'importance.

Sasuke était terrasé par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre, il demanda à Naruto des expliquations. Ce dernier lui dit que son maitre allait bientôt devoir changer de corps et qu'il lui avait promis de lui ramener le sien. L'Uchiwa demanda pourquoi il voulait faire cela, alors que lui-même était venu le sauver quelques années plus tôt. Naruto répondit que cela n'était qu'un simple caprice de sa part.

Bien sûr, Orochimaru avait déjà le corps d'un Uchiwa sous la main, mais Naruto voulait le corps de Sasuke.

Kabuto s'approcha prudamment de Naruto, lui rappelant que le maître les attendait. Ce qui fut une erreur de sa part, le sabre du renard lui effleura la gorge. Il avait horreur d'être dérangé pendant un combat, Kabuto le savait.

Avec un sourire perfide et l'envie de faire souffrir un peu plus Sasuke, Naruto balança à ce dernier que son frère était détenu dans une prison d'Orochimaru. Il lui raconta qu'il y a quelques mois, Itachi avait essayé de le capturer en croyant que cela lui serait facile. Le renard raconta comment il avait battu le soi-disant puissant Itachi, la seule pensée de ce combat avait l'air de l'ennuyer.

Sasuke laissa tomber son kunai...Naruto avait battu son frère...Il Iui avait volé sa vengeance. Le renard s'approcha de l'Uchiwa, Kiba essaya de se lever pour aller aider le brun, mais Kabuto l'en empêcha.

Naruto prit le menton de l'Uchiwa entre ses doigts, et lui proposa un marché assez particulier.

**Naruto**: Je te laisse tuer ton frère de tes mains si tu m'offres ton corps.

Sasuke regardait l'homme qu'il aimait depuis des années, il ne le reconnaisait plus. Un immense désespoir l'envahit, il avait envie de le serrer contre lui. Mais cet être qui se tenait devant lui sentait la mort.

**Sasuke**: Je me fous de mon frère, tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Et si la seule façon de rester près de toi est de t'offrir mon corps, alors prends-le. Je t'aime Naruto, plus que ma propre vie.

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, et quand il se détacha de lui il reçut pour toute réponse :

**Naruto**: Moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est ton corps. Il y a longtemps que les sentiments que j'avais pour toi ont disparu, seul le désir que j'éprouve pour ton corps est resté présent.

Kiba resta interdit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : Sasuke refusait de se battre et en plus il offrait son corps à Orochimaru. Le rire du renard retentit. Dieu que les sentiments étaient source de faiblesse.

Il se tourna vers l'Inuzuka et c'est avec un sourire de victoire qu'il lui dit qu'il pourrait dire à la Gondaime que trois de ses ninjas avaient maintenant trahi Konoha.

Puis il s'adressa à Kabuto en lui disant de s'occuper du reste et qu'il rentrait au village avec Sasuke. Il fit signe à l'Uchiwa de le suivre. Kiba regardait son ami suivre Naruto sans un regard vers lui et posa les yeux sur le bandeau qu'il venait de laisser tomber au sol.

**Même l'homme le plus fort peut trahir par amour.**

* * *

(la guerre nucléaire s'est finie... Kisame et Itachi ayant d'autres chats à fouetter) 

**Misty**: Vite un téléphonne je veux appeler la SPA

**Sanzo**: Mais pourquoi?...

**Misty**: Et tu oses demander!

**Sanzo: (s'adressant au lecteurs)** Aucun animal n'a été mal traité dans cet épisode. Akamaru a été remplacé par un ninja.

**Kiba: (terrorisé)** Je veux rentrer à Konoha. Elle est folle.

**Sanzo**: Mais non. Pourquoi tu dis ça?

**Kiba**: Non mais tu t'es relu?.. Tu as fais arracher le coeur de Saï et tu décapite la doublure d'Akamaru.

**Sanzo**: Ben ça devait être Akamaru, mais Misty m'a menacée de représailles si je tuais un animal.

**Akamaru: (collé à Misty, regarde Sanzo)** Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

**Sanzo regarde Akamaru, va au placard et ressort son rire diabolique.**

**Misty**: Tu touches, t'es morte.

**Naru**: Sanzo, simple question... TU VA ME FAIRE SOUFFRIR LONGTEMPS ?

**Sanzo: **...(Je pense que je vais pas lui parler de la prochaine fic

**Itachi: (en train de bouder)** Trop long ce silence..

**Arkel (correctrice orthographique) :** Shino au ministère des Affaires Etrangères! Mouahaha!

**Sanzo: **Quelle idée ! Déjà qu'il parle pas beaucoup !

**Arkel:** N'empêche j'ai pensé à une bêtise à propos de Naruto qui veut que Sasuke lui offre son corps... "Attention! C'est les soldes chez les Uchiwa! 99 pour cent de réduction! Tadaaan!" sors une peau de Sasuke

**Sanzo (assomme Arkel avec un baffeur): **Baka !!

**Sasu et Naru (gouttes de sueur) **

**Orochi (sort son porte-monnaie serpent): **J'achète !

**Sanzo (le tape aussi):** Ne rentre pas dans le délire d'Arkel !

**Arkel (bosse sur la tête) :** Attends j'ai pensé à un autre truc... Vous vous rappelez le délire au chapitre dernier à propos du "transformationnageenbogoss" de Naruto mais appliqué à Gaara?

**Sanzo : **Trans-s-ff? Oui bon alors?

**Arkel:** Hé bé imaginez qu'on fasse la même chose à... Lee!

**Sanzo : **AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mais c'est infaisable!

**Arkel:** Lee-kun, fais la démonstration!

**Lee:** Transformation!

pot

**Sanzo: **AAAAAAAAAH! Mais-mais-mais comment dire... Lee avec les cheveux longs et la pose débile... Je vais la tuer!!

Le délire se finit avec Sanzo-sama qui court après Arkel avec son baffeur (musique de Benny Hill en fond)

Dans mon malheur, des reviews please?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Sanzo-sama**: Merci pour vos reviews, voilà la suite. La Fougere, je vais répondre à ta question, **(ressort super rire démoniaque ) **oui, j'aime torturer, c'est pour cela que les chapitres sont courts.

**Misty: (pique le baffeur de Sanzo et lui file un coup sur la tête)** Baka ! Sois sérieuse...

**Sanzo: (se frotte le crâne)** Même plus le droit de s'amuser... Non, comme l'histoire n'est pas très longue... Je fais traîner...

**( Un ange passe... Puis un vol de Kisame en maillot jaune fluo... Sanzo reçoit une planche de surf sur la tête)**

**Misty:** Non mais tu vas pas bien...

**Sasu**: Tu viens juste de t'en apercevoir ?

**Itachi**: Sanzooooooo! Viens me voir...

**Sanzo: (se relève super bosse sur la tête)** Je crois que je vais partir faire un tour... Pour ma survie c'est préférable...

**Kabuto**: Elle a décidé de torturer tout le monde ?

**Misty**: Mais non... Elle est pas comme ça. Elle est juste en panne d'inspiration.

**Naru**: Et ça donne quoi quand elle est inspirée ?!

**Jiraya: (arrive avec Kakashi )** Vous avez pas vu Sanzo ?

**Naru**: Elle est partie en courant, Itachi lui a promis mille morts et autant de souffrances...

**Sasu: (oeil suspicieux) ** Vous lui voulez quoi les deux pervers ?!

**Jiraya et Kakashi: (en cœur)** Rien, rien... Juste lui poser une question...

**Misty**: Quel genre de question ?!

* * *

**Quand l'amour se fait haine et que la haine se fait amour...**

Naruto était assis par terre, il avait sa tête posée sur les genoux d'Orochimaru. Le serpent promenait ses doigts dans la chevelure du renard. Quand il avait vu revenir Naruto avec Sasuke, il sut qu'il était totalement à lui.

Plus rien ne ferait revenir Naruto, le garçon venait de mettre fin de lui-même à son dernier obstacle. Une fois Sasuke mort, plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de leurs projets.

Le kitsune releva la tête en entendant une personne approcher, il adressa un sourire à l'homme qui se trouvait maintenant devant eux. Orochimaru savait que seules deux personnes avaient droit à ce sourire, lui et l'homme qui se trouvait en face.

**Iruka**: Naruto-kun, tout est prêt. Maître Orochimaru, Kabuto vous attend.

Iruka avait rejoint le village d'Oto presque un an après que Naruto soit parti de Konoha. Il avait demandé à Orochimaru le droit de rester près du jeune garçon. L'idée de départ du serpent était de le faire exécuter, mais quand Naruto avait demandé au brun pourquoi il voulait rester, il lui avait répondu que quoiqu'il se passe il honorerait la promesse qu'il avait faite, le soutenir et s'occuper de lui. Le renard lui demanda de lui prouver sa fidélité en acceptant la marque du serpent. Iruka fut donc autorisé à rester près du jeune homme après avoir reçu la morsure du sennin.

Depuis, il était devenu le bras droit de Naruto. Le bandeau du village du son avait remplacé celui de Konoha. Ses cheveux lui tombaient maintenant au milieu du dos. Son visage était plus froid et moins doux qu'avant, sauf envers Naruto pour qui son affection n'avait pas diminué.

Il s'était perfectionné dans le combat et arrivait actuellement au niveau de Kabuto. Il avait abandonné sa tenu de junnin et portait maintenant des vêtements sombres, on pouvait voir aussi, attaché autour de sa cuisse, le bandeau de Konoha barré en plein milieu.

Naruto suivit Iruka, tandis qu'Orochimaru prenait le chemin inverse, se dirigeant vers le laboratoire de Kabuto.

Les deux ninjas partaient en direction de la prison où se trouvait actuellement Sasuke. Les deux hommes discutaient assez violemment et les gardes qui les entendaient se demandaient à quel moment le renard allait tuer son homologue. Naruto se tourna vers Iruka et un rire s'éleva dans les couloirs de la prison.

**Naruto**: Tu sais que tu m'impressionnes. Tout le monde tremble devant moi, mais toi tu es le seul qui me tiennes toujours tête. N'as-tu pas peur qu'un jour je te tue?

Iruka sourit à Naruto, c'est vrai que le renard lui faisait peur, mais il avait choisi de le suivre et s'il devait mourir de sa main, il ne le regretterait pas.

**Iruka**: Effectivement tu me fais peur car je sais que tu pourrais me tuer à n'importe quel moment, mais tu dois bien admettre que ce que je t'ai dit est vrai.

Le renard lui sourit et lui mit une tape dans le dos. Par ce geste, Iruka comprit que Naruto était d'accord avec lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la cellule de Sasuke. Ce dernier était enchaîné au mur, et ne leva même pas la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Naruto s'approcha de lui et commença à lui parler, l'Uchiwa ne lui répondit même pas.

Une deuxième personne s'approcha, le brun consentit à lever les yeux et la surprise se lut dans son regard. Il fixait Iruka comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un fantôme.

Naruto répondit à la question muette du brun en lui disant qu'Iruka l'avait rejoint de son propre chef et qu'il était désormais à ses côtés. Sasuke s'adressa à Iruka en lui hurlant que tout le monde le croyait mort.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et il lui expliqua la raison de son départ. L'Uchiwa semblait réfléchir sur ce que venait de lui dire le sensei.

Un garde entra pour prévenir Naruto qu'Orochimaru arrivait.

Sasuke reporta son regard sur le renard en lui disant qu'il allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Un sourire des plus sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Naruto. Oui, il allait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait et bien plus.

Au moment où il allait répondre au brun, Kabuto entra dans la pièce suivi du serpent.

Le regard de Sasuke s'emplit de haine face à la personne qui se trouvait maintenant près de Naruto. La colère lui avait fait activer son Sharingan, et quant au renard, il fut parcouru de frissons ; voir le brun se laisser submerger par la haine l'excitait. Orochimaru n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de son protégé, mais rien n'avait échappé à Iruka. La colère déformait les traits de l'Uchiwa, il avait devant lui le monstre qui l'avait brisé.

**Sasuke**: Alors toi aussi tu t'es allié à lui...

Il se tourna vers le renard, qui lui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et le brun remarqua qu'une étrange lueur brillait dans le regard de Naruto.

**Naruto**: Tu te trompes ce n'est plus...

**(petit retour en arrière) Arrivé au village d'Oto:**

Naruto était revenu au village et avait découvert qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas attendu son retour pour transférer son âme. Le sennin avait maintenant l'apparence d'Itachi.

Le serpent lui expliqua que l'aîné des Uchiwa avait développé plus de capacités que son frère. Le renard avait tourné les talons et lui avait juste lancé que si c'était son choix il n'avait pas à en juger. Avant que Naruto ne sorte de la pièce, le serpent lui demanda à quel moment il avait prévu de tuer Sasuke, maintenant qu'il ne leur était plus utile. Le regard du ninja était redevenu bleu, mais c'était un bleu métallique, froid et meurtrier.

Iruka, qui était arrivé pour accueillir le jeune homme, croisa le regard du kitsune, et un frisson de terreur le parcourut. Il se tourna alors vers Orochimaru et comprit que ce dernier venait de défier Naruto en prenant le corps d'Itachi à la place de celui de son frère. Il se doutait que le sennin avait fait cela pour provoquer Naruto en lui faisant comprendre que lui seul était le maître et qu'il ne se plierait plus au désir du renard.

**(Fin du retour en arriére.) **

Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke:

**Naruto**: Reste près de moi et tu auras ce que tu désires le plus, à la seule condition que jamais tu ne me trahisses et que tu ne vives que pour moi.

L'Uchiwa plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Naruto, et il revit ce bleu qui lui avait manqué pendant des années. Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur ses lèvres,

**Sasuke**: Et si je refuse?

Naruto sortit son sabre, et le plus lentement possible, fit glisser la pointe sur le corps de Sasuke.

**Tes yeux, où rien ne se révèle, de doux ni d'amer, sont deux bijoux froids où se mêle l'or avec le fer.**

* * *

**Orochi:** Je suis dans le corps d'Itachi?!

**Sanzo**: Ben... Oui... Changement de dernière minute.

**Sasu**: Si les lecteurs savaient ce que tu trafiques dans tes fics...

**Sanzo: (baffeur en main)** Pas un mot ou tu le regretteras...

**Naru**: Chers lecteurs voilà comment travaille notre Sanzo. En fait on peut pas expliquer c'est un vrai puzzle. Le bas était en haut, le haut au milieu, et le milieu... Je me suis perdu...

**Jiraya**: Bon, Sanzo, je peux te poser une question?

**Sanzo**: Oui, la quelle?

**Jiraya et Kakashi**: Tu vas faire un lemon dans cette fic et si oui avec qui et qui?

**Sanzo**: Je sais pas et si je le fais... Je sais pas avec qui...

**Misty: (Baffeur à la main)** Bande de pervers...

**Sanzo**: C'est simple vous avez cas demander aux lecteurs s'ils voyent un lemon dans cette histoire...

**Itachi**: Tu te mouille pas trop dans cette histoire...

**Sanzo:( sourire sadique..) **Ben... Il ne me reste que deux chapitres à écrire, si je fais un lemon ça monte à trois...

**Orochi**: Moi je voudrais bien en profiter...Du lemon...

**Sasu**: Dans tes rêves, c'est un sasunaru...

**Naru**: Il manque quelqu'un dans ce chapitre...

**Misty**: Bon on se calme...Pour les lecteurs de Sanzo reviews s'il vous plaît...


	5. Chapitre 5

**Sanzo-sama**: Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite continura à vous plaire...

**Kakashi**: Tu as fais le lemon pour ce chapitre?

**Sanzo**: ... Euh... Non... Pas encore... Je crois que...

**Jiraya**: Tu crois que quoi? Tu va le faire?

**Sanzo**: Oui... Je pense... Mais...

**Sasu:** Depuis quand Sanzo bafouille?

**Naru**: Moi, je voudrais plutôt savoir avec qui tu va me le faire faire?

**Sanzo**: J'ai trouvé... Naru, tu sais qui il manquait au dernier chapitre?

**Sasu**: Manière très subtile de détourner la conversation...

**Itachi**: Dis, Sanzo, ils sont pas un peu longs à venir tes chapitres?!

**Sanzo**: Euh... Syndrome de la page blanche...

**Sasu**: Non, sans dec, tu va nous foutre la paix?!

**Misty**: Rêve pas, en fait... Elle a une autre histoire qui la travaille, mais comme elle veut pas encore l'écrire. C'est ce qui la bloque...

**La trahison est une moisissure verte et douce, comme le duvet: elle ronge en silence et par l'intérieur.**

Kiba était rentré à Konoha dans un sale état, il avait fait son rapport à Tsunade en lui racontant leur rencontre avec Naruto. L'Hokage lui demanda pour Sasuke, et c'est avec rage et haine que Kiba lui dit que l'Uchiwa avait choisi de les trahir de nouveau, pour suivre Naruto au village d'Oto. Il lui rapporta en détails la discussion entre lui et le renard, et leur apprit qu'Itachi était maintenant prisonnier du serpent. De plus, Naruto lui avait fait savoir que Sasuke n'était pas le seul ninja de Konoha qui l'avait suivi au village d'Oto. La Gondaime lui demanda s'il connaissait l'identité de l'autre traître, Kiba lui répondit que non.

Kakashi, qui était dans la chambre, avait écouté toute la discussion, il sorti de la pièce l'air contrarié. Il se doutait de l'identité de l'autre personne qui avait trahi. Il en était même sûr, vu que c'était lui, qui après l'avoir cherché, l'avait déclaré mort. Il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à le déclarer déserteur, mais maintenant, il savait que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. De toute manière il s'en foutait, à cause de ce village il avait perdu plusieurs personnes qui étaient chères à son coeur. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se sentait vide, et il avait l'espoir qu'au cours d'une mission un ninja plus doué que lui arrive enfin à le tuer.

Le village de Konoha savait maintenant que plusieurs de leur ninjas se trouvaient du côté d'Orochimaru, les villageois étaient sûr que le démon renard n'allait pas tardait à venir se venger.

Tsunade avait un mauvais pressentiment, le retour de Kiba gravement blessé, la mort de Sai et la nouvelle désertion de Sasuke avaient jeté un trouble sur les shinobi de la génération de Naruto. Il y a cinq ans, elle avait pris une grande décision pour protéger Konoha. Depuis, le village semblait plus terne, quelque chose avait disparu, comme si l'âme de celui-ci était en train de s'éteindre.

Konohamaru était devant la stèle des héros, il passa son doigt sur le nom de son grand père, leva les yeux vers le ciel. Sa décision était prise, il venait de choisir sa voie.

**Konohamaru**: Tu sais grand-père, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été un très grand Hokage...

Neji s'entraînait avec sa cousine. Au bout de quelques heures, celle-ci lui demanda de faire une pause. Ils s'assirent tous les deux et pour la première fois en cinq ans, Hinata parla de Naruto avec son cousin. Son regard était triste et le souvenir du renard lui était douloureux. Neji était tout aussi attristé, Naruto lui avait dit que le jour où il serait Hokage, il ferait en sorte de changer sa condition. Mais la décision de Tsunade n'avait pas fait que briser le rêve du renard, et l'espoir qu'il avait d'être libre avait disparu avec Naruto. Hinata le tira de ses pensées en lui posant une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

**Hinata**: Neji, si tu avais été à la place de Sasuke, est-ce que tu l'aurais suivi ?

Neji se posa la question pendant plusieurs jours, l'aurait-il suivi ? Peut-être.

Ce que le Hyûga ignorait, c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question. Une autre personne très loin de Konoha n'arrivait pas à faire un choix.

Temari entra dans le bureau de son frère, et vit ce dernier regarder son village depuis la fenêtre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait reçu une lettre du village de la feuille. L'Hokage lui demandait de se tenir prêt à venir les aider en cas de conflit avec le village d'Oto.

En tant qu'allié de Konoha, il ne pouvait pas manquer à son devoir. En tant que Kazekage, il se devait de protéger son village. Mais en tant qu'ami, comment devait-il agir ?

Certes le renard avait trahi son village, mais lui, n'aurait-il pas fait la même chose si on lui avait volé son rêve ? Un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres ; non, lui aurait laissé son démon tout détruire. D'un côté, Naruto avait été gentil, il leur avait laissé un sursis.

Temari regarda sur le bureau de son frère, et vit la lettre de Tsunade. Elle remarqua que Gaara tenait une autre lettre dans sa main. Elle s'avança vers son frère, lui prit la lettre et commença à la lire, la missive venait de Naruto. Elle lui annonçait que bientôt, il allait attaquer Konoha. Le renard avait écrit que quel que soit son choix, il ne lui en voudrait pas et que s'ils devaient s'affronter, il serait fier de se battre contre lui.

Temari demanda à son frère s'il avait déjà pris sa décision, et il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. La jeune fille savait que même en ayant quitté son village, Naruto avait gardé le contact avec Gaara. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le kitsune était resté en relation avec son frère, mais tout ce qu'elle avait pu obtenir de lui comme information était que pour l'instant, ils n'avaient rien à craindre de Naruto.

Le Kazekage venait de prendre sa décision et comme toujours elle le suivrait.

Il demanda à Temari de réunir plusieurs de leurs ninjas afin de pouvoir se rendre à Konoha le plus vite possible.

Iruka et Naruto étaient en grande conversation. Le brun fit comprendre au renard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il venait d'apprendre de Kabuto que le serpent voulait attaquer Konoha plus tôt que prévu, la fureur de Naruto ne fit que s'amplifier. Le renard avait du respect pour Orochimaru, mais cela faisait deux fois qu'il le trahissait. Le jeune homme se rendit à la grande salle où il savait qu'il trouverait le serpent, Iruka comprit que Naruto était vraiment en colère car les marques du sceau venaient de s'étendre sur tout son corps.

La première fois qu'il avait vu ces marques apparaître sur le corps du kitsune, elles avaient dessiné un renard à neuf queues. La beauté du garçon ne s'en était trouvé que renforcée, il avait compris pourquoi Naruto fascinait autant le serpent. Lui aussi, avait été captivé par le jeune homme, mais il avait pu voir ce jour-là l'étendue de la puissance et de la cruauté de Naruto.

Le kitsune se planta devant Orochimaru. Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans Naruto s'opposait à la décision de son maître. Le serpent se leva tranquillement et s'approcha de son petit protégé. Il passa derrière lui et lui susurra à l'oreille que s'il voulait qu'il revienne sur son choix, il n'avait qu'à l'accompagner dans ses quartiers. Les lèvres du renard s'étirèrent dans un sourire sadique, il se tourna calmement vers Orochimaru:

**Naruto**: Sois sur d'une chose, jamais Itachi ne posera ses mains sur moi. Tu aurais dû prendre le corps de Sasuke, tu aurais obtenu bien plus que ma fidélité. Fait ce que tu veux pour Konoha, de toutes façons un jour de plus ou de moins ne changera en rien le résultat...

Naruto et Orochimaru se faisaient face, chacun se défiant. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser son regard.

C'est avec l'arrivé de Kabuto que ce face à face prit fin. Il venait annoncer que les ninjas étaient revenus de mission.

Naruto regarda du côté de Kabuto, un ninja se tenait près de lui. Le renard tourna le dos à son maître et se dirigea vers le ninja. Ses doigts frôlèrent le visage du shinobi. Naruto avança doucement son visage vers ce dernier et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se détacha de lui et lui fit signe de le suivre. Le renard sentait le regard perçant d'Orochimaru se poser sur eux:

**Naruto**: Je te l'ai dit, un seul Uchiwa était la prison de ma faiblesse. _Et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse être ma force..._

Iruka croisa Naruto dans les couloirs, il allait le retenir pour lui parler d'Orochimaru quand il aperçut la personne qui suivait le renard. Alors il continua son chemin avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres, Naruto serait de bonne humeur demain...

**On n'est pas libre tant qu'on désire, qu'on veut, qu'on craint, peut-être tant qu'on vit.**

**Sasu**: Dis-moi l'auteur... Tu m'as tué ou pas?!

**Sanzo**: A la claire fontaine...

**Misty**: J'ai l'impression qu'il manque toujours quelqu'un...

**Sanzo**: Oui... Arkel... Ma correctrice... En plus je crois qu'elle s'est barrée avec Kakashi...

**Orochi**: Sanzo... C'est quoi le plan que tu me fais... Pourquoi Naru n'est pas venu dans mes quartiers?!

**Sanzo**: Il pleut, il pleut, bergère...

**Naru**: Sanzo avec qui je pars à la fin du chapitre?

**Sanzo se rapproche de Naru chuchote à son oreille...**

**Orochi: **Alors Naru-kun, c'est qui?

**Naru**:**(sourire béat, yeux pleins de nétoiles)** Une souris verte qui courait...

**Sanzo**: Reviews... Reviews...


	6. Chapitre 6

**Sanzo-sama**: Chers lecteurs... Merci pour vos reviews... Hum... Bon, je me jette à l'eau... (déroule un rouleau de papier ressemblant étrangement à un parchemin)

**Naru**: Qu'est-ce que c'est encore?!

**Sanzo**: ( Prend son air le plus sérieux) Je tiens à remercier ;

**Inari, Flore Risa, Mikau32, Kana-Sama, Alatariel Fallaqunt, Takamori-Sama, Murasaki-kun, Staphila, La fougère, Toya-chan, naruto-girl, 666Naku, Legolas, Osi-chan, Kyu-chan, Yumi, Mimoutte, Aiyuana... **Merci vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir...

* * *

**Orochi**: C'est bon respire... Toi alors...

**Sanzo**: Tu as un problème?! Serpent de mon cœur...

**Orochi: **Non, pas du tout... Tu as fait le lemon... Et je...

**Sanzo**: Orochinouné, mon couple préféré, je peux pas les séparer...

**Sasu**: J'espère que cette fois, c'est pas sous la douche. Parce que la facture d'eau, c'est pas toi qui la paye...

**Sanzo:( Part complètement sur un autre sujet) **T'as vus Orochinouné, dans cette fics, j'ai fait que des ellipses temporelles... Ca fait des blancs...

* * *

**Quand on s'abandonne, on ne souffre pas. Quand on s'abandonne même à la tristesse, on ne souffre plus.**

A peine entré dans la chambre le renard plaqua son amant contre le mur lui enserrant les poignets au-dessus de la tête, tout en l'embrassant sauvagement. Sasuke essayait de se dégager, mais plus il se débattait, plus le renard resserrait sa prise.

Vaincu, l'Uchiwa s'abandonna totalement au baiser sauvage de son amant. Le renard le maintenait toujours par les poignets, enroulant passionnément sa langue autour de la sienne. Quand il consentit à le lâcher, le brun passa ses bras autour du corps du renard laissant la langue de son amant jouer avec la sienne.

Naruto eut un sourire carnassier en glissant vers la gorge offerte de Sasuke, il s'approcha de celle-ci et la lécha. Il sentit la peau de son amant frissonner sous sa langue. Puis il la mordit violemment jusqu'à sentir la saveur et la chaleur du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Naruto aimait sentir le goût du sang de son amant quand il lui faisait l'amour, ses mains se perdait sur ce corps.

Naruto se délectait du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il détenait sur le brun, il aimait le regard désespéré et vaincu de Sasuke quand celui-ci allait capituler. Le renard défit lentement les boutons de la veste tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le corps de son amant. Il connaissait chaque caresse qui le faisait trembler de plaisir, oui, chaque caresse qui le mettait en transe, chaque mouvement de ses mains était parfaitement calculé. Il n'épargnait aucune zone érogène de son amant.

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux quand il sentit les mains avides frôler son torse tout en le débarrassant de son vêtement. Il gémit en sentant la culpabilité l'envahir au moment même où Naruto faisait glisser son pantalon. Malgré son envie de ne pas succomber, il se laissait aller toujours si facilement sous les caresses de son dominateur. Il entreprit lui aussi de dévêtir son amant, et une fois son partenaire nu, il laissa glisser ses mains sur son corps , avant de les poser sur son sexe. Il le caressa d'abord du bout des doigts, observant la réaction de Naruto.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, se préparant à savourer la future caresse buccale dont Sasuke avait le secret.

L'Uchiwa se laissa tomber sur les genoux, ses mains jouaient délicatement avec la verge de son amant, le torturant en de lents va-et-vient.

Naruto fixait le visage du brun attendant qu'il comble le désir qui le consumait en cet instant.

Jouant de sensualité et de provocation, c'estavec une infinie lenteur qu'il fit glisser le sexe dans sa bouche, alors que ses mains abandonnaient leurs jeux pour se poser sur ses hanches. Sasuke s'amusait avec sa langue, lui faisant explorer chaque centimètre de ce membre, imprégnant de temps à autre une douce pression de ses lèvres qu'il faisait glisser sur la verge devenue douloureuse par tant d'excitation. Le plaisir de Naruto était exacerbé par les mouvements de tête de son amant. Il laissait ses doigts se perdre dans la sombre chevelure, il aimait sentir ses mains accompagner les mouvements de tête. Arrivé au bord de la jouissance le renard le fit stopper, le forçant à se relever, il posa avec violence sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant, lui mordant les lèvres se délectant des grimaces de douleur qui se dessinaient sur le visage de L'Uchiwa.

**Naruto: **Tu m'appartiens… Tu es à moi… Ton âme et ton corps m'appartiennent…

Sasuke sentit les mains de son amant prendre fermement ses cuisses, il se sentit soulevé et enroula ses jambes instinctivement autour de la taille de Naruto. Il sentit contre son intimité quelque chose de dur, ce qui augmenta son désir de le sentir en lui. Le regard déjà vaincu, il fixa Naruto, puis lentement, posa ses lèvres sur la bouche du kitsune lui prouvant ainsi sa reddition. Ce dernier le porta jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea, avant de reprendre ses caresses.

Naruto s'amusait dela sensibilité du brun, faisant lentement glisser ses doigts sur le membre de son compagnon, lui faisant oublier la future humiliation qu'il allait lui faire subir. Il prit le sexe du brun en bouche, léchant et mordant le bout du gland tout en continuant à le caresser.Sa bouche chaude et humide se mit à exercer une légère pression. Il était attentif, appréciant le souffle court et saccadé de sa victime.

L'Uchiwa vit le regard prédateur de son amant. Naruto le dominait, il était sa proie, et sur ses lèvres se dessinait maintenant un sourire cruel.

Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et serrait les dents. Naruto faisait l'amour de la même façon qu'il menait un combat. Il ne ferait preuve d'aucune mansuétude, il allait comme à son habitude le pénétrer avec violence. Malgré cela le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'excitation et de désir, les mains du kitsune savaient de quelle manière lui faire perdre la tête.

Quand Naruto vit que son amant était au bord de l'orgasme, il arrêta sa caresse lui écarta les jambes et s'introduisit brusquement dans l'étroit orifice, arrachant un cri de douleur à son amant. Le renard, emporté par son excitation, donnait de violents coups de bassin, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, complètement sourd aux cris de souffrance de Sasuke. Continuant dans sa torture à donner de puissants coups de reins, il allait toujours de plus en plus fort.

**Naruto: **Hurle... Hurle... Pour mon plaisir, laisse-toi aller...Tes cris sont à moi, tes larmes m'appartiennent...

Le renard sortit sa virilité du corps de son amant, le força à se retourner pour le mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il se plaça derrière lui et reprit ses va-et-vient bestiaux. Peu à peu, la douleur laissa place à un plaisir intense que Sasuke n'avait encore jamais connu. Son corps se tendait à l'extrême mais cela ne semblait pas lui déplaire, il gémissait et criait de plus en plus fort.

Naruto enfonça son sexe plus profondément dans le but de satisfaire cette envie si dévorante qu'il ne pouvait calmer qu'avec férocité...

Il recommença ses coups reins violents mais pourtant si bons, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. L'Uchiwaessaya d'étouffer ses cris dans les draps.

Naruto fit alors glisser une main jusqu'à son cou et de l'autre il lui entoura la taille le forçant à se relever afin de ramener le corps du brun contre le sien. De cette manière, il interdisait au brun de le priver de sa victoire ; l'entendre hurler son plaisir, se tordre sous lui, le sentir haleter de désir et enfin l'entendre gémir son nom.

**Sasuke**: Naru...to...plus...vite...

A présent, les deux hommes ne contenaient plus leur plaisir, ils n'étaient plus habités que par l'appétit d'une certaine brutalité.

Sasuke défaillit quand la main de son amant descendit sur son entrejambe et qu'il commença à le masturber. Il cria de plus belle rejetant la tête en arrière. Naruto était amusé de la réceptivité de ses caresses sur le corps de son partenaire. Il posa ses lèvres sur le cou du brun à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu, effleurant la plaie en léchant délicatement le sang qui s'en échappait encore.

Sasuke était proche de l'orgasme et Naruto le savait, mais il ne voulait pas que son amant se libère maintenant. Non, il voulait prolonger son supplice, il voulait que Sasuke l'implore, qu'il le supplie...

Enfin, après quelques coups de bassin, le kitsune se libéra dans l'intimité de son partenaire, le tenant toujours par la taille. Sasuke sentait le liquide chaud du renard en lui, et comme à son habitude, Naruto venait de lui interdire de le suivre dans la jouissance.

Naruto se détacha de son amant, le brun se laissa tomber dans les draps et y enfouit son visage attendant le départ du renard.

Mais ce soir, Naruto en avait décidé autrement. Il attrapa doucement Sasuke et le força à se retourner. Il fixa le brun, et il pouvait voir les larmes que son amant lui cachait.

**Naruto**: Dis-moi que tu me hais... Dis-moi que je te dégoûte...

Les yeux de Naruto était redevenus bleus, Sasuke pouvait y lire un sentiment que le renard essayait de dissimuler. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et c'est avec une voix douce comme une caresse qu'il lui répondit:

**Sasuke**: Jamais, je ne pourrais te haïr... J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi, aucun de tes actes ne me fera changer d'avis. Je t'aime, et cela pour l'éternité.

La main de Naruto recommença à caresser le sexe de Sasuke, lentement, il descendit sa bouche vers l'endroit où se trouvait sa main et recommença à le torturer de sa langue. Le brun resta interdit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son partenaire agissait de cette façon... Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder davantage.

Sasuke était submergé, le renard lui infligeant une délicieuse torture. Il se rapprochait de l'orgasme et voulut avertir Naruto, mais son amant en avait décidé autrement. L'Uchiwa répandit son plaisir dans la bouche du blond. Naruto se redressa pour observer le brun qui était encore secoué de spasmes, et remonta lentement à la hauteur de son visage. Alors, pour la première fois, il offrit à Sasuke un baiser rempli de tendresse, et d'amour.

**Naruto**: Tu es ma plus grande faiblesse, mais je peux te briser... Aucun de mes actes, as-tu dis? Le futur nous le dira...

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait suivi, Sasuke dormit dans les bras de Naruto. Et pour la première fois en cinq ans, le renard se savait aimé d'un amour inconditionnel, il avait parfaitement vu dans le regard de son amant qu'il lui disait la vérité. Mais est-ce que Sasuke allait accepter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, ou serait-il obligé de le tuer ?

**La mort est quelquefois un châtiment ; souvent c'est un don ; pour plus d'un, c'est une grâce.**

* * *

**Sasuke: (qui a passé ses mains autour du cou de l'auteur): **Chère auteur, j'ai plusieurs réclamations à te faire:

**1**: Je suis un ninja... je ne capitule pas...

**2**: Pourquoi je suis de nouveau UKE dans ta fic ?

**3**: Si chaque fois que je fais l'amour avec Naru il me saigne, il va me falloir une transfusion à la fin...

**4**: Le passage où il lèche ma plaie, je préfère un antiseptique... Où tu as vu que la salive désinfectait?!

**5: **J'ai l'impression que tu as pris un malin plaisir à me transformer en morceau de viande.

**Sanzo: ... (se fait étrangler, ne peut pas répondre)**

**Naru: (se tourne vers Sasu, celui-ci raffermit sa prise)** Quand tu auras fini ce sera mon tour. J' ai moi aussi deux ou trois choses à lui dire.

**Sanzo: (grosse goutte de sueur)...**

**Sasu: **Naru-chan fais tes réclamations, je la tiens.

**Naru**: Dis-moi Sanzo, dans ton histoire je suis un VAMPIRE... Ou un démon... Enfin comment tu as pu écrire un truc comme ça?!

**Sasu: (se tourne vers Naru, étonné)** C'est tout?!

**Naru**: Sasu, de mon point de vue à moi, je ne vais pas me plaindre... A part que j'ai l'impression d'être Hannibal Lecter... Le comte Dracula... Le Marquis de Sade...

**Itachi**: Sasu... Tu devrais la lâcher, elle devient bleue...

**Sasu**: Avec cette couleur, elle te fera penser à Kisame...

**Sanzo**: Je te remercie, Itachi...

**Itachi**: Pas de quoi, quand je lis ce chapitre, je suis soulagé que se soit du NaruSasu...

**Naru: **Reviews... Dites-lui, qu'il ne faut plus qu'elle écrive de LEMON... Sauvez-nous...


	7. Chapitre 7 Fin

**Sanzo-sama: **Chèrs lecteurs, merci pour vos reviews qui mon fait plaisir et bienvenu dans le dernier chapitre... La fougère les phrases qui sont en gras ne sont pas toutes de moi certaines sont empruntées...

**Le pourquoi du comment... On est souvent l'instrument de sa propre perte. (de moi)**

**L'existence est souffrance, la cause de cette souffrance est le désir... ( les deux premières vérités de bouddha)**

**Accepter l'idée de votre défaite, et déjà être vaincu.. (Foch Maréchal)**

**La victoire engendre la haine, le vaincu vit dans la souffrance. Le paisible vit heureux, abandonnant victoire et défaite. » (paroles de Bouddha)**

**Même l'homme le plus fort peut trahir par amour. ( de moi)**

**Tes yeux, où rien ne se révèle, de doux ni d'amer, sont deux bijoux froids où se mêle l'or avec le fer. ( Les serpents de Baudelaire)**

**La trahison est une moisissure verte et douce, comme le duvet: elle ronge en silence et par l'intérieur. (Francis Blanche)**

**On n'est pas libre tant qu'on désire, qu'on veut, qu'on craint, peut-être tant qu'on vit. ( Marquis De Sade)**

**Quand on s'abandonne, on ne souffre pas. Quand on s'abandonne même à la tristesse, on ne souffre plus. ( Saint-Exupéry)**

**La mort est quelquefois un châtiment ; souvent c'est un don ; pour plus d'un, c'est une grâce. (Sénèque)**

* * *

**Sanzo: **Elle est FINIE... Elle est très courte quand même...

**Naru:** Arkel tu l'as voulue la révolution...

**Arkel:** Depuis quand on prend au sérieux mes propos de misérable correctrice?

**Sanzo: **Pour une fois que tu avais une bonne idée...

**Arkel: **Mais euh je pensais plutôt à l'avénement d´une nouvelle cité genre la polis en Grèce antique!

**Sanzo:** La police? Ou la peau lisse?

**Arkel:** Google est ton ami...

**Sanzo:** Tu nous enquiquines avec tes propos de latinistes!

**Arkel: **Hum tu n'as pas vu la citation juste avant le commencement du chapitre (et pi le latin et le grec c'est pas la même chose)

* * *

**Oderint dum metuant.**

**Qu'ils me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent. (Domitien)**

Quatre hommes passèrent les portes de Konoha. Les gardes qui essayaient de les arrêter furent tuer sur le coup. Alertés, plusieurs ninjas firent leur apparition et un groupe composé de jeunes ambu se détacha des autres. Ino courut vers le groupe en reconnaissant Sasuke. La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras en pleurs lui demandant s'il avait décidé de revenir.

Un sabre transperça le corps de la kunoichi qui tomba au pied de l'Uchiwa.

Les shinobi de Konoha regardaient, effarés, le corps de leur coéquipière qui gisait sur le sol. Personne n'avait vu ou remarquer le moindre geste, mais Sasuke entendit le sabre de Naruto glisser dans son fourreau.

Les yeux de Naruto observait le cadavre avec haine, Iruka n'avait pas eu le temps de la séparer du brun. Quand il l'avait vu se jeter dans les bras du brun, il avait deviné la réaction du renard et n'avait pu l'éviter.

Ce fut le signal donné aux ninjas du son, les hommes d'Orochimaru commencèrent alors à envahir Konoha. Naruto et Iruka s'occupaient de l'attaque des bâtiment principaux et stratégiques. Sasuke avait reçu l'ordre de s'occuper des points plus vulnérables où se regrouper les enfants et civils, ainsi que des bâtiments médicaux. L'idée de laisser le brun diriger les attaques sur ses points sensibles venait d'Iruka, il savait que le shinobi n'était pas du genre à tuer sans pitié donc il épargnerait les enfants.

Orochimaru et Kabuto devaient quand à eu veiller à ce que Konoha ne reçoive aucun renfort exterieur, cependant les hommes du Kazekage n'avait pas bougé.

Shikamaru demanda à Temari pourquoi ils n'allaient pas aider Konoha, la jeune fille lui répondit que son frère n'interviendrait jamais contre Naruto. Donc qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte ennemis. Shikamaru baissa la tête, tout ce que la blonde entendit du brun fut que jamais il ne pourrait être son ennemi.

Tsunade regardait le village qui était à moitié ravagé. Malgré les moyens de défense, la progression de l'ennemi continuait. Naruto était devenu un stratège hors pair, il savait où frapper pour affaiblir les troupes. Les rapports lui signalaient que plusieurs ninjas du village avaient rejoint les troupes de Naruto: d'abord Sakura, qui sans le moindre remord avait dit qu'elle voulait retrouver les membres de son équipe. Kakashi, lui s'était dressé devant Iruka. Alors que le combat s'engageait entre les deux hommes, Kakashi baissa son arme au moment où Iruka allait le frapper. Naruto arrêta le geste de son bras droit, et sourit au ninja copieur en lui disant: "suis moi si tu veux rester à ses côtés..."

Neji, pour lui cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il avait trahi les siens. Le jeune Hyuga avait juré loyauté au renard en échange de la mort des membres de la Sôke. Et maintenant, on venait de lui rapporter que même Hinata venait elle aussi de trahir. Au fur et à mesure que le Kitsune avançait dans le village de plus en plus de personnes se rangeaient à ses côtés.

Naruto se sentait observé depuis un moment mais comme le chakra de cette personne n'avait rien d'inquiétant, il n'y fit pas plus attention. Un mouvement le fit cependant sourire, surtout quand il reconnut la signature du chakra.

**Naruto**: Que me veux-tu Konohamaru?

Le jeune ninja sortit de l'ombre, il lui demanda de le laisser le rejoindre: pour lui Naruto aurait dû être le sixième Hokage. Le kitsune accepta sa requête. Le petit fils du troisième venait lui aussi de trahir. L'âme de Konoha était en train de s'éteindre...

Le village était tombé, Naruto se tenait devant le conseil et devant la Gondaime. Orochimaru arriva avec un sourire de victoire, il venait de réussir sa vengeance, Konoha était à lui.

Naruto fit un léger signe de tête à Iruka, ce dernier se plaça près de Kabuto, pendant que Sasuke, lui se plaçait aux côtés du renard. Sans que personne ne sache comment, la tête d'Orochimaru roula sur le sol. Iruka avait placé son kunai sous la gorge de Kabuto l'empêchant ainsi de faire le moindre mouvement. Naruto regardait la dépouille de son ancien sensei et Sasuke replaçait son sabre dans son fourreau. Le renard venait de tenir sa promesse envers l'Uchiwa...

**Petit retour en arrière:**

**Naruto**: Reste près de moi et tu auras ce que tu désires le plus, à la seule condition que jamais tu ne me trahisses et que tu ne vives que pour moi.

L'Uchiwa plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Naruto et il revit ce bleu qui lui avait manqué pendant des années. Un sourire sans joie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**Sasuke**: Et si je refuse?

Naruto sortit son sabre, et le plus lentement possible, fit glisser la pointe sur le corps de Sasuke. Le brun fit un signe pour que Naruto se rapproche de lui.

**Sasuke**: Je resterais près de toi si de mes mains je peux tuer Orochimaru...

**Naruto**: Je te le promets... Si c'est ce que tu désires pour rester avec moi...

**Fin du retour en arrière...**

**Naruto: **Tu vois Kabuto, il aurait dû choisir le corps de Sasuke. Il serait resté en vie, et il n'aurait jamais du me défier. Konoha est à moi...

Kabuto n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de question, Iruka venait de lui planter le kunai dans le coeur. Le brun avait juré préférable de le tuer, le laisser en vie pourrait être dangereux. Il valait mieux se débarrasser des ennemis potentiels.

Le conseil et Tsunade espéraient un espoir pour Konoha mais soudain une pression sur les épaules força la Gondaime à se mettre à genoux. Naruto sortit lentement son sabre pendant que Sasuke suivait des yeux la lame noire qui s'élevait lentement. Les marques de Naruto venaient de faire leur apparition, il libéra tout son chakra pour montrer aux personnes présentes l'étendue de sa force. De cette manière, il s'assurait que personne ne le défie et ainsi prouver sa suprématie.

**Naruto**: Moi, je n'ai qu'une parole, pouvoir protèger Konoha en devenant l'Hokage le plus puissant. Toi, tu as failli à ton devoir...

**Iruka**: Vous auriez pu éviter tout cela si vous aviez fait le bon choix. Vous aviez craint Naruto parce qu'il était le porteur de Kyubi, mais n'aurait-il pas mieux valu le garder en tant qu'allié? La peur du démon vous a conduit à votre propre perte. Maintenant habitants de Konoha acceptaient ou mourraient.

La seule et dernière chose qu'entendit la Gondaime furent les paroles de Gaara, qui venait de prendre place aux côtés du renard.

**Gaara**: Tsunade-Sama, si je ne suis pas intervenu c'est que j'ai toujours respecté Naruto et il est la dernière personne que je voudrais trahir.

Le sabre du démon trancha la tête du cinquième Hokage, avec ce geste Naruto commençait son règne sur le village du feu et du son.

Il fit exécuter les membres du conseil ainsi que les ninja refusant de ce joindre à lui. Kiba fut le premier à être tuer des mains de Sakura. Kurenai fut exécuter par Shikamaru, en lui plantant le kunai le jeune homme lui promit de prendre soin de son enfant.

Hinata eut l'honneur d'exécuter son père et sa soeur, les seules paroles qu'elle prononçât à son père furent qu'il aurait dû avoir plus confiance en elle. Tous ceux qui avaient rejoint le renard devaient prouver leur loyauté en tuant un membre de leur clan, ceux qui refusaient étaient exécutés sur place par Iruka.

Sasuke regardait l'amoncellement de cadavres, Naruto avait réalisé son rêve mais à quel prix. La place principale du village était rouge du sang versés par les habitants refusant de suivre le kitsune. Lui, il n'avait pas bougé pendant ce massacre, restant près de son amant l'observant et le protégeant pendant que ce dernier se délectait de toute cette odeur où se mêler sang et peur. Une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait pour les habitants du village de la feuille...

Konoha retrouverait-il un jour l'éclat qui faisait de lui un merveilleux village?

**La cruauté est le remède de l'orgueil blessé. (Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche)**

* * *

**Arkel: **Je verrais bien Naruto en Néron en train de dire "Konoha brûle, que c'est beau"

**Naru:** Je suis pas un pyromane !

**Sanzo:** Ouais mais t'es Hokage maintenant !

**Arkel: **On pourrait aussi imaginer la scène suivante...

"Kakashi: Naruto-sama, s'il vous plaît ! Epargnez Jiraya ! Je veux la suite d'Icha icha Paradize !"

**Sanzo:** Veuillez excuser les délires de ma correctrice ! Elle déprime !

**Arkel: **Ben oui... avec cet épisode si... sanguinolent ! Un vrai péplum !

**Sanzo: **Mais Naruto est très gentil avec tout le monde ! Il leur laisse une chance !

**Arkel: **Mouais mouais... Et tu crois qu'il va se contenter de Konoha et du village du son...

**Naru version Akuma: **I want to be the Master of the world !

**Arkel: **Hébé bravo, on va se retrouver avec des restos de ramens partout !

**Sanzo: **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire...


	8. épilogue

**Sasu**: Le chapitre avant c'était pas le dernier?

**Sanzo**: Oui le dernier chapitre... Mais j'ai eu des remords...

**Naru**: Ça t'arrive...?

**Sanzo**: Quoi, tu vas me le reprocher longtemps?

* * *

**Epilogue...**

Le règne de Naruto avait commencé dans un bain de sang ; il avait obtenu son pouvoir par la force. Il était craint de tous les villages, et le démon renard ne se lassait pas des guerres et des massacres.

Mais dans toute cette obscurité un homme avait décidé de retrouver son être de lumière. Il voulait revoir ce sourire, ces yeux plus lumineux que le ciel d'été.

Ce soir, oui ce soir je le ferai... Par amour, je te retrouverai. Même si pour cela je dois en mourir. Il observait la colline où avant se dressaient les têtes des anciens Hokage, et il se souvint du jour ou Naruto les avait faits détruire. Beaucoup avaient pleuré dans le village. Lui, bien sûr, n'avait pas bougé, restant à ses côtés.

Dix ans, dix ans que Konoha vivait dans la terreur et la peur. Il regardait les personnes qui pour survivre avaient rejoint le démon. Il ne voyait dans leurs regards plus de vie seulement de la souffrance. Il n'y avait plus de stèle pour écrire le nom des héros du village de la feuille ; même cela il l'avait fait détruire.

Mais lui savait que chaque fois qu'il faisait disparaître un monument, un peu plus de lui disparaissait, il en souffrait plus que quiconque. Il voulait le sauver de sa propre haine, il voulait le protéger, il voulait de nouveau l'aimer.

Il observait le ciel de Konoha, qui était sombre tout comme le village. Oui, sa décision était prise, Sakura l'avait aidé à tout préparer. Elle lui avait donné ce qu'il fallait. Il avait appris chaque gestes méticuleusement, il n'aurait droit à aucune erreur.

Iruka et Kakashi le soutenaient dans cette entreprise. Eux aussi voulaient revoir le Naruto d'autrefois.

Ce soir-là, il se permit ce qu'il n'avait jamais plus fait depuis des années. Ce soir, il pleura. Pas seulement pour lui, mais pour le village, et pour son amour qui se perdait dans sa folie.

Une nuit sans étoiles s'installa sur le village, une nuit froide et sans aucune vie... Et lui, il partit le rejoindre, comme toutes les nuits.

Mais celle-ci serait différente... Nous somme le dix octobre, et ce soir Konoha va revivre.

Je le rejoins dans sa chambre, il m'attend comme à son habitude. Il me serre dans ses bras, je me sens bien, et comme tous les soirs nous faisons l'amour. Mais ce soir je ne dormirai pas en même temps que toi. Ce soir par amour, je vais te trahir...

**Sasuke**: Je vois que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi mon destin, je vois que nous sommes tous dans la même misère à courir après des chimères, pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et choisir une autre vie affin d'éviter le néant. Mais ce soir, je vais défier les chimères et changer ton destin.

Au matin, lorsque Iruka rentra dans la chambre, il ne trouva que deux corps sans vie... Quand il se pencha, il aperçut deux jeunes nouveaux nés entre les deux corps. L'un avait les cheveux aussi jaunes que le soleil et deux magnifique yeux bleus le regardaient, l'autre détenait une magnifique chevelure couleur de nuit et deux orbes couleur charbon qui observaient le blond.

**Iruka**: Une deuxième chance pour tout pouvoir réécrire... Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle vie... Naruto et Sasuke...

**Si la vie vous offrez une deuxième chance comment la saisiriez-vous...?  
**

**Fin...**

* * *

**Sasu**: Tu ne dis rien?

**Sanzo**: Non... Je pense à la personne qui m'a dit cette phrase...

**Naru**: Alors on te laisse...

**Sanzo**: Merci Shi-chan


End file.
